


Let Me

by carsonnieve



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, and evie keeps surprising her with every little detail, evie being cute with her gf, fluffy stuff, mal is so in love with her, two-shot now!, with a small mention of freddie facilier in the second one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsonnieve/pseuds/carsonnieve
Summary: "Mal?""I'm fine. Let's change and go dance, okay?"The girl tried to slip away from her arms but Evie kept holding her because she knew something was off. And it was right there, in that hug, when she felt a sting of pain way worse than the last. Her hand immediately went to her skin to keep it hidden.But Evie's eyes were already on the injury.And Mal was so ready to hear her complain about the dress she just destroyed because she wasn't careful enough with it. And to be honest, she just couldn't deal with that in that exact moment.





	1. A small burn won't stop me from loving you.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi! I don't know if you're still doing Descendants prompts but if you are, can you do a Mal x Evie one where one of the girls is sick and the other one takes care of her and is all overprotective? If you're not doing prompts anymore you can disregard this ask. (: - Anonymous.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading this as well!

      Her left side felt like  _burning_ and an unimaginable pain was crawling slowly up until it reached her shoulder. Her face contorted in pain and  _oh, dear God_ maybe the blue-haired just noticed her painful expression when they turned to the right, heading straight to their dorm room to change their dress into another one, one more appropriate to dance the rest of the night. And it wasn’t until she looked at herself in the mirror and saw her dress completely torn on the side that she saw what felt like a second-degree burn on her skin, probably a consequence of the  _dragon_ they fought earlier.   


_Her mother.  
_

_Maleficent._

 

      She knew how bad it hurt their fire. She knew ever since she burned her fingertips once, trying to control her inner dragon. But it never felt as painful as this one. And  _Gosh_ did it hurt just to see it. It felt as if her own skin was screaming for a cure. And now that she was aware of it, the feeling was even worse.

 

      “M, are you okay?” Mal could almost feel the soft purr of her voice against her ear as arms slowly made their way around her waist to pull her a bit closer, to feel her chest against her back. Slender fingers drawing patterns on her stomach as she always did when Mal was nervous or conflicted about something. But this time she quickly shivered and jumped slightly in pain when the fabric of her blue dress brushed against the burn on her side. She growled. And she did not like her reaction. “Mal?”

 

      “I’m fine. Let’s change and go dance, okay?”

 

      The girl tried to slip away from her arms but Evie kept holding her because she knew something was off. And it was right there, in that hug, when she felt a sting of pain way worse than the last. Her hand immediately went to her skin to keep it hidden.

               But Evie’s eyes were already on the injury. 

And Mal was  _so_ ready to hear her complain about the dress she just destroyed because she wasn’t careful enough with it. And to be honest, she just couldn’t deal with that in that exact moment. 

 

      “Evie, I’m sorry for the dress. I promise I’ll pay yo-”

 

      “You hurt yourself…” Evie’s soft voice, filled with… worry and what seemed to be sadness took her completely by surprise.

 

      “You’re not… worried about the dress?” Mal gulped, her eyes fixed on Evie’s as she frowned, still confused.

 

      “Mal, I don’t care about the dress! You’re hurt and you didn’t say anything! Come here.” Evie took her hands and the other girl flinched, another wave of pain going up again. “Take your dress off.”

 

      “I’m sorry?”

 

      “You heard me. I can’t take care of you if you’re still wearing that  _amazing_ dress I made for you.” Mal stood there, not moving a millimeter, her cheeks blushing and warmth growing inside her chest just because she felt… protected. Because Evie cared about her. “What? You’re… shy now? It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked…” And that was the Evie she knew, the flirt and the teaser, and did she love every single thing about her but when she got sassy… it reminded her of good old times, back in the Isle, when they fell for each other.

 

      “It’s not that, you idiot. I just need help. It hurts more than before and each second that passes is getting worse.” She tried to move but the second she raised her arm she felt her head spinning and thank every Villain she adored because Evie was there to catch her right in her arms.

 

      “I got you,” she whispered and kissed her forehead right before unzipping her dress and helping her change into something more comfortable but leaving her bare from waist up except for her bra. “It doesn’t seem so serious. Let me take care of you, which means, no more dancing tonight. I’ll tell the guys you don’t feel very well and that I’m staying to make sure you’re fine.” Mal was so glad Evie knew she doesn’t like weakness, or show it. She was just so glad to have someone like her by her side but couldn’t help and feel bad about it.

 

      “Evie, no. Go dance and sing.” She tried to convince her but Evie came from the bathroom and was already on her knees with a gauze soaked in warm water and carefully putting it on her skin. And Mal tried not so hard not to move. “Since when do you know how to treat injuries like this one?”

 

      “I used to take care of you back on the Isle… besides, Mommy and I used to make potions all the time in her cauldron which means getting burned when something went wrong. I needed to learn how to take care of myself.” Evie didn’t talk about what happened inside her castle that much. In fact, she barely did. Mal was sure she didn’t like to talk about it. Too many bad memories. Too much pain.

 

      Emerald eyes locked into hazel’s when the blue-haired princess looked up at her to see if she was alright with this. It felt intimate. Such a gentle touch coming from her blueberry princess. And when Evie smiled up at her, she felt her heart beating fast against her chest, her rhythm following the music playing outside. “What did I do to deserve you?”

 

      “You didn’t have to  _do_ anything,” Evie whispered and stood up, her hand still on her side, keeping the gauze touching her skin. Keeping her warm. Keeping her  _safe. “_ I love you because you’re you.” She said before leaving her speechless and kissing her like her lips were the air she so desperately needed to catch, and  _breathe. “And_ because you have an awesome fashion sense.”

 

      “Idiot,” Mal whispered laughing against her mouth, lips still brushing against hers.

 

      “ _Your_ idiot.”

 

      “Yes… my idiot. Thank you for staying.” A smile formed on her lips when she just received a kiss on her nose in response.

 

      And to be honest, it was all she needed.


	2. Who would take you home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, she stopped dead in her tracks, her skin paler than usual, her hands starting to shake as her head spun around. Eyes closed. Heavy breathing. Heart beating slowly by each second that passed. Body not listening to what her mind was saying because when she least expected it she fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone sent me a prompt similar to the first chapter of this story so that's why there's a part two! I... kept this more angsty and the fluff is still in here so don't worry. I was listening to "All I Want" by Kodaline and "Nervous" (Acoustic Version) by Gavin James when I was writing the first part to keep the sad mood that I even cried. So if you want some extra sadness while you read it, go ahead and do the same xD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this second part!
> 
> N. Nieve.

        At this point, Mal was a pro at getting hurt even when they were doing nothing dangerous. Even in the most normal situations like walking to class, she would suddenly stub her toe against the nearest door which would cause her an amount of pain that could not compare to that time she burned her side.

  
                  Okay, maybe that was exaggerating things. But it did hurt.

  
The thing was that Mal hated asking for help. She would never do that. Bothering someone because she was sick or  _really hurt_ wasn’t in her plans. Her mother had always taught her that she needed to take care of everything on her own.  _Maleficent_ thought that no one was trustworthy of her, and her daughter… well,  _Mal_ felt like a bother most of the time.

 

        And being stubborn didn’t make things easier.

  
                   Even with her shirt already  _drenched_  in blood.

* * *

 

        It hurt. It  _really_ hurt.

 

        Mal had never experienced pain like this. Not even when she almost had her heart broken after a fight with Evie. A fight that made her think she would lose her forever. But that moment never came except that this time, as she ran towards the car with an arm around her abdomen to keep the blood from coming out, panting and feeling her heart almost bursting out of her system, Mal really thought she was never going to live to see Evie succeed in life doing what she loved the most. And  _Lucifer_ knew how scared she really was to die.

 

        “Come on!” She heard Jay screaming as they ran away from Uma’s crew. Maybe going back to the Isle was a stupid idea. Maybe if she didn’t, Ben wouldn’t have been kidnapped and maybe her friends wouldn’t be there to save him. Maybe, just  _maybe,_ she would be perfect instead of agonizing after sharp metal meeting pale skin. After getting cut on the stomach,  _deep._ Maybe if she wasn’t paying too much attention to everyone’s safety— to  _Evie’_ s safety, she would be okay and not bleeding out. 

  
                   Maybe they would be at Auradon.   
 _Happy._

 

_“_ Mal, let’s go!” For some reason, she stopped dead in her tracks, her skin paler than usual, her hands starting to shake as her head spun around. Eyes closed. Heavy breathing. Heart beating slowly by each second that passed. Body not listening to what her mind was saying because when she least expected it she fell to the ground. Arm not longer around herself. “Mal!”, she heard someone screaming from far far away when actually it was by her side and in not even a second she was in someone’s arms, those that felt  _oh,_ so familiar. “Babe, can you open your eyes, please?”

 

        The purple-haired felt the quivering of her voice and some of the tears falling on her own face as she opened her eyes for Evie and smiled a bit. “Hey there, princess.” She groaned in pain and arched her back when her hand went to her stomach once again.  _God,_ she should have said something.

 

        “You’re… you’re going to bleed out. You won’t be able to make it to Auradon alive,” Evie whispered as her hands continued pressed against Mal’s wound, trying to gain some control of the situation and some extra time before it was too late. She saw the look on Evie’s face, and immediately tried to stand up again but she was too tired and her body wasn’t responding like she wanted it to do. “Guys, go, I… I can fix this. Just go.”

 

        She heard them complaining and everyone knew she would have joined the discussion too if it wasn’t for the fact that her throat felt sore, just like her body. And she was just so…  _tired._

 

_“_ Mal no, eyes opened, please.” The girl grabbed her by the face and shook her a little bit to wake her up. Evie’s eyes were red and puffy… the green sparkles showing themselves because of the sadness and the fear she was holding inside. “I’m going to fix this, okay? You’ll be fine.” And still, she smiled, she was trying so hard not to break down and still she had the guts to smile at her with that beautiful grin on her face. The one Mal fell in love with a long time ago. And because of that, she nodded, using the little strength she had left. Evie left a kiss on her forehead and picked her up.

 

        And it seemed Evie won the discussion and everyone went back to Auradon. Without them. But she didn’t notice because she already passed out in her arms. Not noticing Evie’s feet running as fast as she could and the tears in her eyes running down her cheeks. Not noticing her heart stopping its beat for a second.

 

* * *

 

        Shaky hands made their way to silky blue hair when Mal saw Evie resting on her chest. Her head pressed slightly against where her heart was. Probably to make sure that what she was hearing, that slow  _thump_ coming from her heart, was real. That Mal was still very much alive but with a long recovery to go. The blue-haired felt like she had lost her entire world, and the girl noticed because once she touched her, Evie’s eyes were on hers. And nothing was clearer than her hazel eyes. They could hold a million secrets and Mal would still know them. Because no one knew Evie better than Mal did. No one got her the way she did.

 

        “Mal…” a sob escaped from her lips and she rested her forehead against hers, both hands holding her face, tears once again streaming down her face as she kept her eyes closed, savoring the moment, feeling her girl alive and in her arms. “For… whoever you want, please do not do this again. You were lucky Freddie is still in town or else… or else who knows what would have happened to you…”

 

        Mal’s hands moved to rest on top of hers. She smiled a bit, her eyes still closed because she just needed to feel Evie. Nothing else, not even the bandage around her abdomen, not the entire weight of her body after whatever Freddie, Dr. Facilier’s daughter, had done to her.  _Evie._ That’s all that mattered to her. Nothing and no one else. After all, she stayed in the Isle for her. No, she came back to the Isle for her and then stayed when her biggest fear was getting stuck again in the past. In the Isle.

 

        “Are you okay? How do you fe—?” She didn’t even get to finish her sentence because Mal raised her head a bit to kiss her on the lips. Soft, slow, as if she was wanting to do that for a long time, as if she was in need to feel Evie’s lips on hers, to trap her bottom lip between hers, to just feel exactly what they once felt. To bring back memories from the past, a past time without  _swords_ that cut deep into her smooth skin.  
She couldn’t think. Her mind was blank. She just continued kissing Evie like her life depended on it. As if she had the air that her lungs so desperately needed to breathe. As if she regretted every single bad decision she made when they were back in Auradon and even before that. Mal just wanted to kiss Evie to make her tears stop crying. To make her tears start smiling because she was  _alive,_ and everything was going to be okay.

 

        “I’m okay…” Her harsh voice spoke after she pulled away because her  _stupid_ lungs were still hurting and needed air once again. Their lips a bit swollen, their eyes still closed, and their hands still clasped together as they both tried to breathe properly again. “I’m okay.”

 

        “Don’t keep it to yourself, Mal. Don’t do that to me. Not when you could have almost died, right there, in my arms. In a place where we both were raised and still managed to get out because we actually  _hated_  it, remember?” Evie finally opened her eyes, looking at Mal like she was the best thing that happened to her and with fear in them, still afraid she might lose her. “I don’t mind if you came back to find yourself again, I don’t mind if you wanted to stay because at least I would have known you were okay. That you were alive. That your heart was still beating. We would have found a way, we would have still met in the space between, even if it was in the middle of the ocean. But  _Mal,_ don’t leave me because death put us apart.” Evie gulped once again, her mind going straight to the moment she held her girl’s body in her arms, without breathing. “I can live even if you’re not with me because you would still be alive, but if you’re gone…  _I would lose my fucking mind._ ”

 

        “Shhh…” Mal kissed her eyelids when she closed her eyes again and then hugged her, caressing her hair as Evie hid in the crook of her neck, sobbing slightly. “I’m sorry I scared you… You know me. Even when I’m hurt I’m too stubborn to care.” She kissed the side of her head and held Evie in her arms until the girl stopped crying. “I won’t do it anymore. I promise.”

 

        “We both know you’re too stubborn to tell anyone how you feel,” Mal smiled when the girl chuckled through her tears and wiped them away once she pulled away from her to leave another kiss on her forehead. “But at least try, and  _gosh,_ especially if you’re bleeding out. Freddie did a good job and gave me advice on how to clean your wound once we’re back in Auradon. Because… you’re coming back, right? I mean, if you don’t want to, it’s fine. We can stay and live in my mother’s castle or yours  _and—”_ Evie shut up completely the second she felt Mal’s lips again on hers but in a few seconds she pulled away and slapped her shoulder. “Stop shutting me up with your… gorgeous lips. I get distracted.”

 

        “I know, that’s why I keep doing it.” Mal smiled at her and put a strand of her hair behind her ear, taking the chance to caress her cheek with her thumb. “You’re so beautiful without make-up.”

 

        “Well… I was crying for a few hours so there was no point.” She chuckled once again and pecked her lips. “You still didn’t answer.”

 

        “Of course we’re going back. I was too stupid to even realize that home isn’t a place. And that I do not belong in Auradon or the Isle.” Mal chuckled when she saw the frown on Evie’s face, she could be so oblivious sometimes. “I belong with you. You’re my home.”

 

           The smile on Evie’s face made her stomach hurt. But not because of the wound. Because of all the butterflies running free inside of them. Just like them. Just like their love.

 

        “I love you…” the blue-haired whispered and hugged her again, clasping their hands together and taking her time to play with her fingers. “Like… so much.”

 

        “Me too, princess. Me too.” Mal kissed her forehead and held her tight. She couldn’t wait to go back to Auradon and start living their life together without lies, without hidden wounds, without hidden  _feelings._ No swords to fight against. No demons to agonize her. 

 

Just Evie.

 

_Loving Evie._

 

                     As she always did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt left by @awesomesquirrelstuff on Tumblr: For a prompt how about Mevie how about Mal gets hurt and doesn't tell anyone but Evie finds out and freaks out and its really fluffy.
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
